So, It Took A Series of One-Shots to Realize I Like You?
by Emmyreds
Summary: Well, the title says it all! A series of Auslly goodness! In one-shots!
1. Just Hanging Around

**Heeeeeey! This is basically a series of adorkable one-shots about Auslly! And the occasional Trez. Ideas are always in accepted, so feel free to suggest! I'll go first!**

"Why are we here again?" Ally crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

They were in the park. Well, up a tree in a park, to be precise. Not only that, but Austin dragged her out here in the wee hours of the night, and there were in pajamas. Ally looked at Austin and smirked. He was wearing a dinosaur Onesie. She remembered bursting into fits of laughter when she saw. If only she brought a camera. . .

"For creative inspiration!" Austin said, in a "duh" tone.

"What?"

"I thought girls got inspiration from full moons, starry nights, and that kind of romantic stuff," Austin shrugged.

_Romantic stuff? _Ally thought.

We just sat there, looking at each other awkwardly. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Look, Austin, I appreciate you trying to help me with my writer's block," Ally sighed. "But, this is not the way to do it. So, I'm climbing down." She shimmied to the trunk of the tree.

"Ally, watch your step!" Austin yelled, but it was too little too late. Ally had missed her footing and was hanging on to the branch Austin was sitting on.

"Whoa, Ally! How's it hanging?"

"I'm hanging on to a branch for dear life! Is this really the time for puns?!"

"Sorry."

"Do you want to help me up? Its times like these I'm glad I don't wear nightgowns."

Austin pulled Ally back up on the branch.

"See? The universe wants you to stay on this branch!" Austin laughed.

Ally gave him a warm smile. "I guess it does." She sighed of relief and looked at the stars. "I think I just found my inspiration!"

"See! I told you it would work!" He smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek. "That's not how I found it." Austin blushed a deep red as he touched the cheek she kissed.

"Can we go now?"

". . . Fine."

**. . . You like? You **_**don't **_**like? Review! I just need enough reviews to prove to my aunt that FanFiction is not a waste of time!**

**Also tell me who your favorite main character is:**

**Austin**

**Ally**

**Trish, or**

**Dez**

**I think I'll do something new here. The tenth reviewer gets to be in the one-shot! That oughta do it! Remember-suggest ideas for a one-shot!**

**P.S. LOL! I saved this document as ****Heeeeeey, so when I was uploading it, there was one that said ****Heeeeeey, and another one that said Heeeey, and it was so confusing! Then I realized how many documents are labelled "Hey". Like there was Hey1, Hey2, Hey3 . . . I was like, WOW! I start my stories with "Hey!" a lot.**

**********I'm outie! Peace!**


	2. A Date, And A Sushi Costume

**Hi! Thank goodness I'm back! My nanny took my laptop away. Just because I was up until 4 am last night! Geez! Oh wait. . .**

**Anyway, I've decided to call in the big guns. I'm not doing the next chapter until I get ten, yes that's not a typo, **_**TEN **_**more reviews. Underline it. Circle it. Ten more reviews or else.**

_**Age:14**_

"Thanks for helping me out, Dez."

"Hey, what are best friends for? You know, except giving each other our pants!"

"Dez, stick to fist-bumping. Seriously. And what's up with the sushi suit?"

"It was either this or wasabi. Besides, they're eating Italian."

"Dez, sushi's a Japanese meal. And we're in a pizza place." Austin gestured wildly.

"You're not fit to be a judge. You're the one hiding behind a potted plant, spying on a girl you're desperately in love with!"

"I am not desperately in love with Ally!"

"Then why are you spying on her date?"

He sighed. He couldn't answer that question.

"I just . . . don't know."

"You just don't want anyone to be with Ally, because you do."

"Yeah . . . duck! She's coming!" they both hid behind the plant. Austin gulped as he saw a pair of white ballet flats stop in front of him.

"Austin! What are you doing here? Why is Dez in a sushi suit?" she narrowed her eyes. "Are you spying on my date?"

". . . It depends on how you look at it." He said, standing up and nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Austin, there's only one way to look at it." She sighed. Austin stared at the ground.

"Austin is there something you're not telling me?" Austin looked back at Dez who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, there is. I kinda, maybe, sorta, have a crush on you." I bit my lip. "I guess this kind of an inconvenient time 'cause you're on a date with a guy who probably had a drivers' license, but in my defense video games is not the most effective way to-" He got cut off by Ally's lips on mine. It was only a peck, but it still felt like heaven.

"See you later, Austin." She smiled.

"Okay, bye. . ." Austin sighed, still a bit dazed and walked into a wall. He cleared his throat. "I _meant _to do that." He walked out as Ally giggled. Dez stopped at Ally's side. "He's totally in love with you."

"Am not!"

"He's totally in denial."

"Dez!"

**. . . Not sure if that was my best work. Either way review.**

**P.S. You know when I said ten reviews? I'm talking ten GOOD reviews. Evil laugh* Peace!**


	3. The Awards Ceremony

**Hey everybody! Sorry I've been off FanFiction for sooo looong. I was testing out my Sims 3 game. I completed my Lifetime Wish in 5 days! Yes I used cheats. Back to the story.**

"Mom! It's not a date!"

"Then why are you wearing a suit and tie?"

"Because I'm going to Ally's dad's award ceremony!"

". . . As her date?"

"Mom!" Austin face palmed and turned back to the mirror. "We're not dating!"

"Then how come she only invited you?" Mrs. Moon cocked her eyebrow.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Because, Trish went to her grandma's house and Dez got teleported to Mars."

"Dez got teleported to Mars?"

"Usually it's Jupiter. Anyway, can I go now? I promised Ally I'd be at the Sonic Boom by 5:00."

"Bye honey! Good luck on your date!"

"Mom!"

Austin sighed as he made his way to Sonic Boom. If you asked him, he wouldn't say he didn't want it to be a date. He was just so caught up in his belief that if they were more than friends it would ruin everything. He never really considered how he felt about her. He had to admit, he did feel a bit different towards her. Dez? Best friend for life. Trish? Just like a big sister. But Ally? He couldn't quite figure out how he felt about her. She didn't feel like a _sister_, but she was as close as one too. He usually went with _partner_, but it was in the songwriting sense, yet, it didn't feel like it.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize when he arrived at Sonic Boom. He opened the door and made his way to the practice room, where Ally was busy putting on her makeup. She turned and faced him with a surprised.

"Hey! Try knocking first!"

"Knocking isn't my thing. I'm more of a barging in kind of guy."

"And if I wasn't dressed . . .?"

"It's 4:35."

"Whatever!"

I sat down next to her and watched her put on blush in an annoying fashion.

"May I help you?"

"Wanna have a staring contest?"

"Austin, I have to get ready!"

"I didn't hear a no!"

"No."

"Well now I'm bored."

"Ally! It's time to go!" Mr. Dawson called.

"Comin' Dad!"

"Well, what luck!" Austin smiled as they went downstairs.

**At** **the awards ceremony** . . .

"Is he up yet?"

"No."

"Is he up yet?"

"No."

"Is he up yet?"

"And now Lester Dawson . . ."

"Shush Ally! He's up!"

"You're shushing me?"

"For the Most Rule Efficient Store award!"

"Yes! We got it again this year! Low-five!"

They low-fived, and that made their hands intertwined. Austin, however, didn't want to let go. Instead he gave it a little squeeze and smiled to himself.

**After the awards show . . .**

Austin and Ally were outside the practice room, just talking, like friends do, when Ally kissed him on the forehead. "You are the bestest friend ever." She declared walking into the practiced. "Bye."

"Uh, bye?" Austin scratched the back of his head. he had a strange new feeling. The place where Ally kissed him on his forehead tingled, his palms were, his throat felt dry, and his heart skipped a beat.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

**12:00 AM**

"Dez? What do you do when you're in love with your best friend?"

**Sorry if it's low quality. I'm recovering from malaria. I swear, where I live people act like it's the common cold. "You have malaria? It's not like it can kill you or anything." Yeah, IT CAN. Anyway, OMG those reviews were SO NICE. So nice. You know, reading your reviews really makes my day. Which is why I am not updating until I get ten reviews. Come on people! Have a nice day!**


	4. Not a Chapter

**This chapter is also posted on all my currently ongoing stories.**

**Hey . . .**

**I'd like to apologize for not updating for the sometime. My laptop died the charger stopped working and it started working again. But then it stopped so now it's gone for good. But, after a loooong time, they got it working again, so now it's working! Hurray! It's also my mom's birthday week, so I'm really busy with dinners and outings and stuff like that, so I might not be able to update this week.**

**So, yeah.**

**-Emmyreds**

**P.S. Did you know _oolong, locoing and logon _are actual words? Wait, they are actual words right? Cause if they aren't . . . then I look really stupid right now.**


	5. The Love Kiosk Part I

**Hey guys! My mom changed her mind! She didn't seize my laptop yesterday. Anyway, I've made some slight modifications. Each chapter now has a title. Why? You ask. Well, I remember how much I hated it when I was catching up on a story but it was such a long time since I read it, so there was a whole lot more chapters, and then they didn't have a title, so I had to go through each one to figure out where I stopped. Do you guys also remember when I said every tenth reviewer got to be in the story? Well, LoveShipper is the twentieth reviewer, so she plays Eddie in this story. Eddie as in the girl. Also this chapter might be a little long.**

Austin sighed, looking across the room as Ally and Trish gossiped. He wasn't going to lie. He liked his best friend Ally Dawson. But he had to figure out how to get her to like him too.

"And then my pet Zebra flew to Italy on the plane!"

"Mmhmm."

"And then the pilot put him back in an Italian zoo where he lives right now."

"That's nice."

"Ha! Gotcha! That sentence was more normal!"

"Okay, you got me. But I was very deep in thought —"

"About Ally?" Dez smirked.

"Dez, you know me. I can get any girl in a blink of an eye. Okay, maybe not in a blink, maybe five. But Ally's . . . different-ish .**(1) **In a good way."

"The fact that you just said different-ish means you got it bad."

He put his head in his hands. "I know." But he quickly snapped his head up, smirking at Dez. "Just like you got it bad for Trish."

Dez glared at Austin. "Do you want me to help you or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Austin laughed. "Alright. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this place called the Love Kiosk, where a mystical woman named Eddie who has the ability to make your love life amazing! At least, that's what they said on this poster." He said, holding up a poster that somehow appeared in his hand.

Austin blinked once. Then twice. Then grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Dez you're a genius!"

Dez gasped. "Really? Because no one has ever said that before. Ever."

* * *

"I just don't get what I have to do to get him to notice me! I mean, he notices me enough, we _are _best friends, but I mean more than friends! Like, girlfriend sense! You know what I mean, Trish?"

"Sorry, I started tuning out after 'Trish, this is unbelievable!' I thought you would have got the message after I whipped out the magazine and —" Trish's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What? My suffering?"

"No, this magazine! Look!" she exclaimed, shoving it towards Ally. "There's this psychic woman called Eddie who will change your love life for the better! It's perfect! Come on!" she dragged her towards the door.

"But what about your job at the grocery store?"

"Oh right, I have to get fired! C'mon Ally! You're going to disrupt the daily peace and order of a grocery store!"

"_What?!_"

**Okay, to be honest, this is going to be split into two chapters. It's that long. Plus, I'm about to post a new story. I don't think it would be like my **_**usual **_** stories, because my **_**usual**_** stories, start with Austin and Ally being seriously awesome friends. Then again, I only have two Austin & Ally stories. But who cares?**

**I hoped you liked this, LoveShipper,, because your character come in the next chapter.**

**(1) I have a habit of ending everything with -ish. It's kinda weird-ish.**


End file.
